


i've been blossoming alone over you

by MxBBadperson



Series: pink in the night [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger guns, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Redemption Ending, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, [smacks whiteboard] TENDERNESS!!! IT'S WHAT THEY DESERVE, but about kissing, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Daniel is curious about kisses and asks Sean about it.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: pink in the night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607866
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. and i know i've kissed you before, but i didn't do it right

**Author's Note:**

> set in hm the beginning of episode 5?

'Sean?' Daniel calls quietly. 

'Yeah?' Sean answered distractedly, keeping his eyes forward. They were walking through Away. 

'What's a kiss feel like?' Daniel asked. 

Sean blinked, eyes focusing. He looked at down at Daniel. 'What?'

'What's a kiss feel like?' Daniel repeated louder. 

'It's a kiss. It feels nice,' Sean answered. 

'Yeah but what does it really feel like?' Daniel insisted.

Sean frowned. 'Sorry, but I don't what else to say about it. It just feels nice.'

They continued walking in silence. 'But you could do it?' Daniel asked, 'kiss me?' 

They stopped. Sean was smiling when he faced Daniel. His smile was small but sweet. He dropped into a knee and pressed a kiss on the top of Daniel's head. He leaned back, looking at him. Daniel was frowning. 'That was a kiss,' Sean pointed out. 

'I know but another one?' Daniel pleaded. Sean snorted, shaking his head but he leaned in. His hand moved Daniel's hair away from his forehead. He kissed it. 'Another one,' Daniel mumbled. 

'Where?' Sean asked. Daniel frowned thinking. He pointed at his cheek. Sean kissed it then the other one. He stood up and stepped forward but Daniel wasn't walking. Sean looked at him. Daniel still had that frown. 'Daniel? _Enano?_ ' 

'Can I get another?' Daniel asked. 

'I already gave you another one.'

Daniel tugged on his arm. 'Another one. Like,' he stopped, 'like on the lips.' 

Sean stilled. 'Daniel,' he started, 'I can't-'

'I know! But one? Just one?' Daniel looked at him, expression pleading. 

'I can't,' Sean said, 'maybe when you grow up, you'll get it from someone.'

'But I don't want it from someone else,' Daniel muttered, Sean winced, 'just one and I won't ask again. Promise.' 

Sean stared at him. He looked serious. Sean closed his eyes. He sighed. 'Okay,' he said quietly, he opened his eyes, Daniel's face had brightened, 'just one, okay?' Daniel nodded quickly. His grip on Sean's hand tightened. Sean knelt. What was he even _doing?_

'Close your mouth,' he whispered. Daniel jumped, mouth closing with a click. Sean leaned closer. He pressed his lips against Daniel's then leaned back. A peck. That was good enough, right? Sean stood up quickly. His lips tingled. Why? 'We should keep walking,' he said loudly. 

'Okay,' Daniel said quietly. He was touching his lips. Sean swallowed and nodded stiffly. They continued walking, spending the day doing whatever. Sean's lips still tingled but he didn't pay it any attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other redemption ending story: 
> 
> sean crossdresses then does the mean girls winter talent show dance: [Was that a Mean Girls reference?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033237)


	2. can i try again, try again, try again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the redemption ending bECAUSE THEY DESERVE SOMETHING GOOD AFTER IT

Daniel swallowed, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. His hands were shaking. It was the same place they met up last year but this time-This time felt _different_. He breathed in, trying to calm down. He got out, stumbling.

Sean was leaning against his car waiting. Daniel walked towards him. Sean looked tired and worn out but he smiled when he saw him. Daniel's breath hitched. Sean held out his arms and Daniel fell into them with a sigh.

'Daniel,' Sean said softly. Daniel nodded, arms tightening around him. He breathed him, savored his warmth and weight. He let go and stepped back. It was cold without him but he couldn't dwell on that now. Sean turned away and they started walking. Daniel was walking behind Sean, eyes on his back.

'Daniel?' Sean asked. Daniel blinked. Sean was looking at him worried. Daniel looked away quickly but before he could take another step, his foot snagged. He fell. He swore. Loudly. Silence then a laugh. Daniel blinked then got to his feet quickly. He looked at Sean, expression awed. The edges of Sean's eyes crinkled, his shoulders were shaking and he was leaning forward from the force of his laugh.

'Sean,' Daniel blurted out. Sean looked at him, 'I love you.' And _oh_ , that's a revelation isn't it? It makes sense that it was but at the same time... It really shouldn't be a revelation. He'd always loved Sean. It was one of his truths. He was Esteban Diaz's son. He had powers. He loved Sean.

'Daniel?' Sean asked, Daniel blinked at him. 'I love you too.' They continued walking but he couldn't feel it. Daniel felt weightless, something warm in his chest. They stopped at their spot and when they sat down, he spent minutes staring at a spot by his knee.

'You okay?' Sean asked.

'Yeah,' Daniel mumbled, 'I just thought of something.' Remembered something.

'What about?' A kiss, years ago. It was a memory that he thought about sometimes. Cradled it to his chest whenever he got lonely.

'It's-' Daniel looked away, why was this so hard? How did he do it back then? Ask. Demand. He did so _easily_. It was hard to believe he could do it now. 'I know that I said just one. I know I promised that I wouldn't ask again. I know, _I know_.'

'Daniel,' Sean said gently and Daniel shivered, he wanted Sean to say his name like that, over and over and over again, 'what are you talking about?'

Daniel opened his mouth then closed it. He gripped his pants. His palms were sweaty and he could hear blood pounding in his ears. 'Can I kiss you?' he whispered. 

Sean looked at him confused. 'What? I couldn't hear you, sorry.'

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut. He had to say it again?! Fuck! Once was hard enough but a second time?! He had kissed before. Had asked for kisses before. He had been nervous then too. But this felt like something else. Heavier. Something touched his shoulder. Daniel jerked.

'Hey,' Sean said softly, 'it’s okay.' Daniel stared at him then nodded. He tipped forward to lean against him, putting his head on Sean's shoulder. The warm weight of Sean's hand was refreshing. Something he had missed and forgot he missed. Daniel looked down at his hands.

'Sean?' Daniel whispered.

'Yeah?' Sean answered.

Daniel swallowed. 'Can I kiss you?' he asked. There. He managed to say it. There was the sounds of the forest around them. Moments passed. Slowly, he curled his hands closed into fists.

'Okay,' Sean answered. Daniel jolted, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. He lifted his head. He met Sean's eyes. Sean's gaze was steady and Daniel felt warmth bloom in his chest.

'I can kiss you?' Daniel asked hopeful.

'Yeah,' Sean answered softly, lips tilted up into a small smile.

'Oh,' Daniel said quietly.

They looked at each other. 'Are you gonna do it now or later?' Sean asked.

Daniel blinked. He shook his head. 'Right now!' he said loudly. He put his hands on Sean's shoulders but stopped.

'You've kissed before,' Sean pointed out.

'I did,' Daniel agreed, he had kissed before and he had told Sean about each one, 'but this one's different!'

'I guess it is,' Sean said thoughtfully.

'Not!' Daniel continued, still talking loudly, 'that it's bad different! It's just-' he searched for words, 'it's you!' And that's true. 'It’s different because it's you,' Daniel said. Softer, gentler this time.

'I guess it's different because it's you too,' Sean said quietly. Daniel looked at him blankly. Sean waited, amused. Expression dawned on Daniel's face. He grinned. It was wide and bright.

'Daniel,' Sean called.

'I'm so happy!' Daniel almost shouted.

'Daniel.'

'This is great! This is amazing! I didn't think this would happen! I mean duh! It makes sense that it wouldn't happen so this happening is amazing!' Daniel said breathlessly, eyes wandering.

'Daniel.'

'My cheeks hurt and I think I'm gonna pass out?' Daniel asked.

'Before you kiss me?' Sean said flatly.

'What,' Daniel blurted out.

Sean sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile. He laid his hands on Daniel's shoulders and leaned in. Sean pressed his lips against Daniel's, closing his eyes. He waited. Daniel watched him. The light had moved across Sean's face and there was something _magical_ about it. He could see Sean's eyelashes and the tiny scratches on his face. He could feel Sean's beard against his face.

Daniel's eyes widened. He took a sharp breath. His hands came up to cradle Sean's face, thumbs brushing Sean's cheeks. He tilted his head then leaned even closer. Sean's lips was warm, warmer than the warmth that settled inside him. They tilted and they parted in surprise.

Suddenly, Sean was on the forest floor and Daniel was above him. They looked at each other. Daniel's eyes flicked around Sean's face, taking him in. _Fuck_ , he was beautiful. 'Another one?' Daniel asked shyly.

Sean smiled. 'Yeah,' he said gently.

Daniel's mouth went dry. He leaned down kissed him on the cheek. He leaned back. Sean smile had gotten wider. 'Another one?' Sean nodded and Daniel kissed his other cheek. 'Another one?' he whispered against it.

'Yeah,' Sean whispered into his ear. Daniel moved Sean's hair away from his forehead and kissed it. 'Another one,' Sean said quietly.

'Okay,' Daniel agreed. He kissed him. Soft and sweet. They parted. 'Can I kiss you?' He asked. Their lips were almost touching.

'Yeah. As many times as we want,' Sean said softly.

Daniel grinned. 'Awesome,' he whispered then leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> file name: daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god  
> me, in tears: _h-hell fucking yeah he is!_
> 
> titles taken from mitski - pink in the night  
> twitter: [brent badperson](https://twitter.com/brentbadperson)


End file.
